


cuddy

by romanticalgirl



Series: December Ficlets 2007 [17]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 15:32:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 11-25-07</p>
    </blockquote>





	cuddy

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 11-25-07

Every morning when she gets to her office, she reads the name on the door and closes her eyes and sighs a little, just a soft exhalation of breath. Occasionally she’ll trace the words that are etched there, the initials after her name and her title beneath. She feel them against her fingertip and remember how hard she’s worked to get where she is, how few women can claim the same right. 

Afterwards, she’ll go into the office itself and work on everything that needs dealt with, which really is everything, and then she’ll listen to whatever scuttlebutt follows the case House is working. There’s always something that at least requires she pay attention to it, even if intervention isn’t necessary. She does a million things before lunch, delegating an equal number and handling any mistakes or emergencies that come along the way. 

It hits her at the end of the day as she kicks off her heels and rubs her nylon-clad feet against the carpet. It’s like a hollow feeling somewhere inside her and she presses her hand against her stomach, feeling it like a living thing inside her. Closing her eyes, she thinks about children and families and shakes her head. She’s a single woman with too many responsibilities and no one to share them with. House alone is more than one woman should have to handle, and she only has to deal with him on a professional basis.

She thought it was children for a while, and thought it was a man for another period of time, but instead it was simply more. Something more than a name on the door, no matter how impressive the accomplishment. Someone to look at her and see Lisa, not Cuddy or Dr. Cuddy or anything but the woman beneath the lab coat and stethoscope, the person beneath the administrator.

She looks at House at those times, goes by his office and lets him leer at her in a way that she knows is no different than any other woman in a skirt that walks by, but is, somehow. Because it’s him. Because it’s them. And then she goes home, because that thought scares her almost as much as anything else.


End file.
